The between reality adventures
by Gracekim1
Summary: You will see the adventures from Grainne's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

The Between reality Adventures

Prologue- a girl will open two blue portals to two cartoon worlds. She'll have adventures, she'll never forget. She records them by writing them down. She is special and has a hint of magic when she speaks.

Chapter one: finding the portals adventure

I had just come back from school and was in my room, when I thought of Kim Possible and Atomic Betty, my two heroes and TV shows. Then for no reason I thought of the W.i.t.c.h's Portals and said "Portals" out loud. Then suddenly two swirly blue portals appeared. One near my poster wall(it had KP on there and AB was on my door) by the door and the other near the window. I walked into the first one and found myself in Middleton, Kim's world.

I then realised that my hands were like Kim's and not how they normal were.(real) Wade had done research on me and told Kim that I was her biggest fan and that she would find me in England. By then I was back in reality because I had walked back out of the portal. Then I went into the other portal which led me to moose jaw heights-Atomic Betty's world.

This time I had hands like Betty's. I think I might have spotted spoilt brat Penelope-black hair, white skin, brown eyes with blue eye shadow wearing a green top and a grey-black skirt- and threw cold water over her and ran back through the portal. Admiral Degil informed Atomic Betty about me and told her to find me and let me join the Galactic guardians.

So both Kim and Atomic Betty somehow located their portal to my world, then eventually ended up in my room.

We used Kim's cool purple car to stop Drakken and Shego from turning everyone into animals. Then we transported(or beamed )up into Betty's starcruiser. Once we were there, I hugged Sparky and x-5. We found Maximus' HQ and stopped him from shooting lasers at Earth with holograms of me, Betty and Kim!

Thanks to Kim's stink formula,Maximus went away. We beamed back into my room, then took photos of the whole gang (including the villains!), then one last photo of just me, Kim and Betty. We said Goodbye and Maximus vowed he would get Me, Atomic Betty and Kim, Drakken vowed that too but with Kim first, then me, then Betty as well as "You think you're all that but you're not!" line.

I closed the Voice-actived portals and went downstairs. Mummy and Daddy sort of wondered where I was and D not bothered a bit. I told them I had been in my room doing stuff.'wink'

Chapter Two- Getting my Galactic guardian outfit adventure

I woke up in my bed and called Kim on my version of her watch. Then we both headed into Betty's portal. We found Betty hanging out with Regeena and Chaz. I told them to go 'play' with Penelope.

Then we went down the flashtubes and we transformed. Atomic Betty into her usual pink outfit with the atomic belt, Kim into her white and blue battle suit and me into half a white and purple striped battle suite and half a purple dress like Atomic Betty's with the belt. We landed in Degil's Office.

He briefed us by telling us not much. He told us that Maximus- a Persian cat alien- and Minimus- a ugly two headed yellow and back alien- were up to no good again. X-5 thought that they would try to hypnotize them and something to do with love. We went back outside and beamed up to the ship (after having no choice but to bring Cadet Noah along) to think up a plan. Then we somehow thought the same plan-Music. We used music to stop Maximus. (by singing Atomic Betty's theme tune and KP's theme tune as well.) Then we went back to my room and went shopping in the Moose jaw heights mall and Middleton mall- Club Banana. Once we had finished shopping,(we were in our normal clothes now) We headed over to Betty's house and introduced ourselves to her mum and Dad. I got to stroke Purrsey even though I knew he was mischief. Then we went to Kim's house and met Kim's mum and dad. Then Jim and Tim came in with robot rockets flying in the air.

Kim scowled at the Tweebs (Jim and Tim) and we headed back to my room.

As Kim and Atomic Betty Returned to their worlds using the portals, I said goodbye to them and closed the portals as they left.

Chapter Three-

The next day, I called Kim and Betty to sleepover in my room. If mummy came in, They would cloak themselves to turn invisible. Admiral Degil called us and we went down the flashtubes again. Degil told us that Maximus, Minimus, Infantor, Drakken and Shego had teamed up. Infantor made a Infantor rules 2 game, Maximus made a chameleon ray and Wade told us that Drakken made an Invisible ray. Together that made an Invisible, chameleon Infantor rules 2 game.

We had to play the game and finish it so we could arrest Infantor. Atomic Betty used her pink pole, laser and shield on the baddies behind us. On the second level, Sonic appeared and helped us get to the door really fast. But he had to stay in the game because he was part of it. Infantor announced that there were 5 levels to complete in level 3. We all groaned. In level 4, Sonic, Manic and Sonia appeared and distracted Infantor while we escaped to door and went to the last level. On the last level we faced a giant Termi-Nanny. I tied it up with rope, Atomic Betty kicked it down and the others (X-5, Sparky and Kim) sat on it to keep it down. Then Infantor moaned that we had finished his second game. We headed towards the exit and ran through a flash of blue light instead. We ended up in Drakken's lair. We helped Kim fight Shego by taking it in turns and turned her invisible. Then we tied them both up and put them beside Kim's old school. We went through the light again and ended up in Maximus' lair this time. We turned his chameleon ray towards him and Minimus and made them blend in. Atomic Betty used her pink fan to blow them to the wall and handcuffed them. After we defeated the blood monks, we beamed back to the ship, went home and beamed back into my room. We quietly said goodnight to each other and hopped into bed.

Chapter Four- getting out of maths and earning my Atomic white belt adventure

The next day, I was at school in Maths, when my watch bracelet went off. I used the round metal thing to turn the volume down. "Atomic Grace, Admiral Degil needs us!" Atomic Betty whispered. I asked Blessing to distract Miss Bennett as as I opened the portals (Invisible to everyone else in the room) and transported to my room and then to GGHQ.(Galactic Guardian Head Quarters-Earth base). Degil told us that his clone Degilla was still on the loose and that we should keep a lookout for him. Then Degil wished us good luck as we ran through the flashtube portal and ended up outside. Atomic Betty and KP decided to star looking for him in Moose jaw heights and Middleton while I started looking in the real world just in case he escaped there. We went up to the ship and found Degilla's blue ship. He was trying to send Degil straight to the sun in a ship! X-5 saved Degil and followed him as he sent Degil back to his office. Atomic Betty arrested Degilla and Sparky took him back to HQ. Atomic Betty went back to HQ as well. I managed to stop the ship Degil had been in from crashing into the sun and went back to HQ. At first everyone thought I died but once I arrived with a sharp bumpy landing, Degil awarded me with the same white belt Atomic Betty wears for showing such amazing bravery. We went back to the ship, I told Betty that Noah liked her. I arrived back in Maths and no one noticed I was gone. (because I had frozen them with a lamp gadget and they had unfrozen as soon as I had come back from my mission)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Five- Grapes, Friends and Family Feuds

It was Break time at now at school. I was with Kira, but then my watch went off. I tried telling Kira an excuse like "I'm needed in the library", well something like that and dashed off. Admiral Degill told me I was neede in HQ. I opened the Flashtube portal with my watch and jumped in as it closed behind me.I changed in to myngalatic guradian uniform mid-side and ended up tripping over the Bangoons.(werid purple aliens who talk funny) Atomic Betty and KP had already arrived. Admiral Degill told us that Maximus, his dad and grandad have reuited but they're fighting,so we had to go and stop them fighting each other. We brought water ballons with us just in case. When we arrived at Maximus' HQ, there was huge mess in the sofa area. The Maxs' were throwing stuff at each other and aruging. Me and Atomic betty went to settle down Maximus IQ, Kim and Sparky went to settle down Max Sr and X-5 went to settle down Max Sr Sr. We used yarn as bait, lanched the cages and threw water ballons at them,while the Maxs' got crazy and spined around in the cages. Three ducks appear, each on headed to one of the cages. They all said at the same time "Hey, got any grapes?" which made the Maxs' go wild, as the ducks kept repeated what they said. We went back to the ship and flew away as Maximus' Hq was building up with steam from the maxs' getting very angry and their faces turning red. Maximus' HQ eventually blew up. Admiral Degill thanked us for stoping the maxs' family feuds and that they might make good friends with the ducks. The starcruiser dropped me off at school, by now it was the end of the day and Atomic Betty along with Kim were with me in their normal outfits. I took Kira to the back of the school, took her to HQ and told her my big secret: I'm a galatic guardian- Atomic Grace. Kira was declarded Cadet Kiki. She was given a green galatic guardian outfit. Kiki was also given the yellow learner's Atomic belt. We went back to school and I took her home.

Chapter six-Danny Phantom, new enemies and more help

I somehow met Danny Phantom. I contacted KP and Atomic Betty and told them to come to my room as Kira was sleeping over and Danny was alos in my room. At first KP and Atomic Betty thought Danny was an enemy but as I quickly explained that he was on our side, they started to calm down. We went down to HQ and tried to get Danny to become a galatic guardian.

At first Danny had turned invisable so Adiral Degill couldn't see him. Then he appeared in his ghost form. I had to explain to Danny that Degill was the Admiral and lader of the galatic guardians. Admiral Degill gave Danny Phantom a black bracelet to wear in both forms. Danny was exicted and wanted to tell Sam and Tucker but we all warned him not to or it would revel us and our HQ. Admiral Degill told us that Danny's enemy Vald, which is Dani's 'Dad', was back and was trying to make more clones and that he's teamed up with Maximus, Minimus, Drakken and Shego.

We went up to the ship to think of a plan and a way to track them down. X-5 found the corodinates to where they were and Sparky took us there at maximum Sparky speed! Totally spies, Clover,Sam and Alex appeared, wanting to join the action. So we gave eac of them a bracelet matching their spy outfits:Clover-red,Alex-yellow and Sam-green. Danny opened a green ghostly looking portal and went through it to get to Vlad in the ghost opened her portal to get to Drakken and Shego. Atomic betty opened her portal so she and her crew could get to maximus and Minimus.

Since I left with Kiki,Clover,Alex and Sam, I wondered whether the villans had spilt up to set a trap for my friends. I opened my portal to the real world and totally spies along with Kiki followed me. I sensed that something was wrong in the real world as soon as we had arrived in my room. My parents were out somewhere so we didn't have to worry about them. We hurried outside and saw Matthew, a boy with ginger hair, brown eyes and such a nonesses in a ridiculous clown outfit while his 'twin' brother Thomas was wearing a dress. They had a army of robbots with blonde hair,blue eyes and white skin. The robbots were meant to look like Stephen!

"Robbots,Attack!" Matthew shouted. I quickly called Atomic Betty and KP since they were more use to fighting robbots then I was. Together along with Kiki and totally spies, We destroyed the robbots. The boys retreated to their house while saying "curse you, Atomic Grace!". We high fived each and went to the ghost zone to pick up Danny. It looked like Danny had used his ice powers to defeat Vlad. We filled Danny in on what had just happened, now that my worst enemy is a lame super villan beginner. Atomic betty and KP told us that Maximus had been trying to create more super clones like the betty clones but Atomic Betty and her crew stopped him just in time and that Drakken had been trying to make Taco,Nacho and Naco robbots for some reason and KP stopped him just in time too. So in this case this was a win win situation for us. We all headed back to my room and put pictures of us in my photo album. Then we went back to HQ and Admial Degill congradulated us on our hard work. Jerry did too but then he told Clover,Sam and alex that they were needed for a mission again. After that we went back to my room, I tried asking Danny if he could sleepover in my room but he told me that his parents,friends and sister didn't know where he was and that he had to get home. So we said "goodbye" to him as he opened his ghostly green portal and vanished. "So how did you like your first misson, Kira?" I asked Kiki. "It..was awsome!£ Kiki replied. Atomic Betty gave Kira her green bracelet watch. Atomic Betty told us that she would come back the next day cuz she was needed at home when KP decided to stay for a while. "What an exicting day it's been. Right, Kira?" I said with happiness. "Yes,you're right Grainne" Kiki replied happily as we lay on my bed, smiling and reflacting on what had just happened through out the day. Then sleep eventually took over and washed over us

To be contiued...

I don't own any Atomic betty,Kim possible,Danny Phantom or Totally spies charaters. I only own the charaters that aren't any of the above and the storyline. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter eight-Mandy-lobster-supreme mayhem!

Mandy gets whisked away into Maximus' ship, where she met Maximus and Minimus who she joins up with. Then they took her to Drakken's lair, where she met Drakken and Shego and teams up with them because they all wanted to destroy us, Mandy became a super villain, wearing a black outfit. Penelope found the special medal which turns anyone who wears it in to their true hero or villain inside. In this case, when Penelope started wearing the medal again, she turned into Lobsterela once again. Maximus tracked down Lobsterela and beamed her up to his ship. Then Lobsterela deiced to join them.

Me and Kira were at school in the library when our watches went off. So we had to pretend it was a fire drill to get everyone out of the room. Then we answered it and went down the flashtube once more. Admiral Degill told us that Mandy,Drakken,Shego,Maximus and Minimus had teamed up along with Lobsterela. Even though he didn't know what they were planing, he told us to investigate with Totally spies! Jerry appeared on the other side of the room with his WOOHP office background in the background. Clover,Alex and Sam came crashing in after going down a slide at super sonic speed. Jerry and X-5 gave us our gadgets to use on the mission, like a Compowder, laser lipstick, jetpcks, a PJS (Plamatic Jet Skis) in a manga book, the special ice spray, a flamethrower pen,a hair scrunchie, laser swords, a hypnotic piano in a piano holder shaped like a book and a memory eraser.

X-5 pinpoints the place where the villains were hiding.

We all beamed up to the ship and the starcruiser turned into a submarine ship. We spotted Lobsterela and her lobster minions but turns out Maximus stayed in his ship because he totally hates water. So Me,Kiki,Atomic Betty,Sparky, Clover,Alex and Sam up on our helmets and went out to fight Lobsterela and her crab girls. X-5 came out and followed us too. Hopper the chopper appeared mainly because we were all in the sea.

Then we put them in handcuffs and placed both of them in a giant lobster cage. Super hero rock stars Pom pom Ami and The rebel Yumi joined us to defeat Mandy, Maximus, Drakken And Breeze boy.(a boy with black, Brown eyes, dark skin-probbaly Indian or Asian and is very annoying. His powers are controlling the wind in a violent way.) They helped us by using their Cymbal pom poms and guitar comb boomerang.

I used the special ice spray and froze Mandy and Maximus. The Blood monks and Drakken's henchmen started to fire at us with laserguns. So we used our shields from our bracelet watches. After we captured the villains and took them to jail, we went back to my room. So seeing as we'd done a lot of hard work fighting villains, We decided to have a sleepover slumber party. The battle we'd just had, had triggered a time ripple causing Mummy, Daddy and D to be in two places at once. The ones that were at home were ghostly looking and could only see me while the real one were in Ireland on their way to Nan's house with a hologram version of me with my Compowder playing my voice. We were going to go to Ireland using Portal travel after the party to switch the hologram version of me with a clone of me. On the day before the battle, which was the last day of school for the week, I got to hug Stephen. (Just so You know, Degill gave Stephen his blue galactic guardian cadet outfit after he helped us with the previous major battle) Kira created a clone of her too, so her mum wouldn't find out she wasn't there. After I had Created my clone while camouflaged, we used Portal transport to get home. We then headed to bed for the last school week of term.

Chapter Nine- An adventure full of surprises, new friends and mystery.

The next day, I had just finished my English essay when my watch went off. As soon as I had heard it, I knew straight away that Kira's and Stephen's bracelet watches were going off too. So I told my English teacher that I needed to use the toilet and hurried off to answer my watch. I pressed a button on my watch and Atomic Betty appeared as a hologram coming out of my watch. "Atomic Grace, Reporting for duty!" I said as I saluted her. "Atomic Grace, a girl with pink hair called Jinx, a boy with a jet pack and weird looking google called Gizmo and a really strong Viking looking guy called Mammoth here joined Maximus' villain squad. You have to come up to the starcruiser along with your best friend and crush right away!" Atomic Betty ordered. "Right away, Atomic Betty!" I replied. Then I beamed up to the red starcruiser, changing from my uniform-black trouser, light blue shirt and dark blue jumper with the school logo on it- into my galactic guardian outfit. When I arrived on the ship, I saw that Kira and Stephen were already aboard the ship along with Sparky, X-5 and Atomic Betty.(And not to mention KP!) "So what's the plan, chief" Sparky said excitedly with a hint of anxiousness. "We find their hideout and launch a surprise attack! OK, Sparky, set a course to Maximus' HQ!" Atomic Betty exclaimed. Sparky set the starcruiser to hyperdrive and we sped on our way to Maximus' HQ within seconds using Sparky speed. Atomic Betty camouflaged our

ship and she along with X-5 and Sparky went inside Maximus' HQ while the rest of us waited outside for the signal. Atomic Betty and her crew found Maximus' villain squad in his living room.

"Maximus IQ, You and your villain squad are under arrest!" Atomic Betty said directly to the villains. "Not yet you don't. Oh fellow villains!" Maximus called to his squad as one by one, villains came out from nowhere surrounding Atomic Betty, Sparky and X-5. Atomic Betty whistled and smiled as the rest of us came into Maximus' HQ with VS on top.

Then while we helped Atomic Betty defeat the villains, she began to change from s 13 year old small girl to a tall 17 year old girl with a long ponytail and a bigger galactic guardian outfit . Then a girl with red or orange hair and green eyes wearing a purple outfit came flying in and shot green lasers from her hands which made her eyes glow at the same time. She helped us defeat all the villains and put hand cuffs on all of them.

Then She explained how she got there. "I'm Starfire" she said "I was with my team called Teen titans, when I saw a green flash of light and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I had seen a red, tall, funny looking building that just so happened to be in space. I then heard people shouting like they were in some kind big fight, So I rushed in as quickly as I could and here I am now" Starfire explained, smiling warmly. Now that the Galactic police arrived and took away the villains, I decided to hold on to the special remote that fast forwards or rewinds any day you want for safe keeping.

We went back to the ship and Degill congratulated us from the screen in the star cruiser. Starfire was sent to HQ, where she was given a green bracelet to match her eyes and powers. Degill Had to tell her not to tell the other teen titans about us or the HQ and she promised not to. Then after that she promised she would visit us sometime.

So soon after while we were saying goodbye to her, a green flash of light appeared directly on Starfire. It then turned into a green portal which quickly scanned her before she flew into it while waving at us. After a few minutes, the green portal vanished and Starfire was gone. We then took the starcruiser to my house and me and Atomic Betty beamed back to my room while Stephen and Kira had to go back to their houses.

I contacted Kira and Stephen and told them to place their left hand on their bracelet watches so they wouldn't be affected by the the time shift. Atomic Betty had to hold on to my arm, then I fast forwarded the day, two days forward to the last day of term. Since we weren't affected, I paused the day so we could all go to bed and get enough sleep for the day ahead.

Chapter Ten- Eternal Elixir 2

The next day, (or paused day should I say) I quickly packed my stuff and got ready for school. I had my breakfast and got my lunch sorted. Then I used Portal travel to get me, Kira,Stephen and Betty to school. When it was lunchtime, we were all eating lunch and talking to each other when our watches went off.

We all hurried off to somewhere behind the school. Degill told us that there was a second Eternal elixir. So we had to stop Maximus, Nuclea and Dr Drakken from getting their hands on the elixir bottle. We had to go to Mars to protect the pink and purple layered elixir in a bottle with a diamond shaped top on top. Maximus and Dr Drakken were fighting over the elixir when we arrived. Sparky tried tried to swipe it from them but the elixir spilt.

Drops of the elixir went into Atomic Betty, Me,Sparky Stephen,Kiki and x-5 as well as on Sparky's barbecue flavoured corn-dog. Then we sent the three villains to jail. After that quick adventure, we went to school in time for the last lesson. Once it was over, we all went to the bus. I told Stephen that I would miss him when I was in Ireland and said he would miss me too. I imagined myself with Stephen at school, People thinking we were friends but we were secretly dating. Then I returned to reality and said goodbye to Stephen as I headed home with Atomic Betty as Kira had to go home because of a party on Monday. The we headed off to Ireland, me,Atomic Betty, ghostly D and Mummy. ( Daddy's in Ireland already!)** So here we are all up to date to reality. I'm going sleep now. Good Night! (Plz bear in mind, That I'm only typing up the rest of the chapters now and what happened above was in half term.)**

(The Next day) Chapter Eleven- a Pixie adventure

Now that we're in Ireland, Our adventure will change slightly. So two days since we arrived in Ireland, we decided to go to the cinema but before we went there, we watched Atomic Betty together. Then we went to Newcastle and Warren point. Two days after, Our watches went off while we were in Belfast at the Titanic exhibit. We hurried off to the corridor of the toilets to answer the call. "Atomic Betty, you and the others need to go to Pixie and protect her from Maximus and Drakken by bringing her along on the starcruiser" Admiral Degill said urgently. " We're on our way,sir" Atomic Betty replied.

She pressed a button on her bracelet and we all got beamed up and transformed into our galactic guardian outfits again. When we arrived on the starcruiser again, I quickly paused Belfast so no one would notice we were missing. Atomic Betty told Sparky to set a course for Dungannon, he was at first a bit confused, seeing that he's a green alien with a large cucumber-looking nose with four stomachs and 7 toes on one foot but also the fact that he's not from earth. Apart from all that, Sparky managed to get us to Nan's house all the same. We got beamed down into the kitchen and saw Pixie who came running in and started jumping up at me in a friendly way.

Her cute brown eyes stared at me after she took a good look at my friends and tried to get use to them in the house. Pixie's black tail wagged fast as she shook her brown, black and blonde coat and her blonde hair was a bit messy after that shake. So I stroked her gently as I tried to explain what we were trying to do so she didn't think we were trying to take her away. After she stayed calm, we beamed back up to the ship and I held Pixie tightly but gently at the same time.

We tried to look for a Kid paradise without Adults KP parallel Universe with our imagination but then we saw Maximus' cat eared grey and red ship approaching us. So we started shooting Tacos and Nachos at them.

Then we threw Pixie's purple toy bone for her to play with while we battled Maximus with Drakken in the sidelines. After that we showed her a picture of a cat which she started to growl at and we projected a hologram of Pixie growling at Maximus' ship. So after laying their eyes on Pixie, Maximus and Minimus took their ship away in defeat.

I told Atomic Betty that if Purrsey and Pixie ever met, there would be a very long cat 'n' dog fight in progress. So after that, we headed back to Belfast to finish the whole Titanic experience and then went home. Admiral Degill sent me an atomic keyring to attach to Pixie's collar to act as a bracelet for her. Then we all went to bed.(Betty,Noah,KP,Ron and Stephen were invisible while Me and Pixie were visible.)

Chapter Twelve-Saving my fave cartoons adventure

The next day, we decided to watch Atomic Betty and Kim possible together. Then our watches went

when the programmes had finished. We all pressed the button on our watches (after we had moved into separate rooms) and Admiral Degill appeared. "Atomic Grace, You and the others need to stop Maximus from destroying the Atomic Betty and Kim possible cartoons before it's too late!" Admiral Degil exclaimed, anxiously. "we're on our way" I replied. Then I pressed a button on my watch bracelet and I got beamed up to the starcruiser once again for another fun-filled exciting adventure. I saw my friends again with Sparky,X-5,KP and Atomic Betty again once I had arrived on the ship. Sparky took us to our destination at maximum speed. My phone rang and I pressed a button to change it into a purple Compowder so the caller could only see my face. A Persian cat face appeared on the screen and stared back at me. Maximus threatened me by saying "Tell me the name of the home planet which you, Atomic Betty and my annoying friends live or your favourite shows will be just a memory viewed as a dream!" "No,I'll never tell you!" I said as confidently as I could. " If you don't tell me, then you'll never see your precious friends again" Maximus said, sneering.

"It's Nebula,ok?" I said, as I pressed a button on my compowder phone to throw a cream pie in his face through the connection and then pressed another button on my watch to bring out a purple and white fan to blow out his connection. Then we found Maximus' ship and beamed into it in a salesmen disguise. We went inside and saw Maximus trying to delete Atomic Betty and KP episodes that were ever made. "Hey, Maximus. Don't you know that you're in Atomic Betty?" I asked in a deep, disguised voice. "yes, I know that but I just want to get rid of Atomic Betty!" Maximus replied. "Well not today, Maximus!" Atomic Betty exclaimed as we removed our disguises to reveal our true identity outfits. Maximus jumped back in surprise at us. He then walked backwards, right into a closet of fish. We hooked up a hose into the room and filled the closet with water. "Curse you, Atomic Betty and friends!" Maximus said,gurgling in the water. We tossed a bomb in the ship to set off in 10 seconds and huried to the ship. Then we sped off as the ship exploded. Then we headed back home after I fast forwarded the day to monday evening as though we had been to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Revealed Chapter Seven (Sneak peak also)-Captured, rescuse sleepover adventure.

The next day, me and Kiki decided to go to her house to have a sleepover there. A purple and green light flashed from Kira's window. We walked to the window to check it out. Just then laser beam of green light was fired at us and everything went black. When we woke up again, we relised we wer e in an inactive volacano hidoeut.

Chapter Thirteen- K.N.D.T.N.D.T.i.m.e

Kids

Next

Door

Teens

Next

Door

Team up

In

Majour need of allies for

Earth (in secret)

The next day. We went to the dentist and our bracelets went off, so we went to the bathroom and got beamed up, transforming from uniform to outfit. The Kids next door sector V children-Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 joined up with us. It turned out that Father was out to get revenge on Numbuh 1 and was getting other villians to help him, like Mandy, Maximus,Shego and Drakken,Mr Boss,Granma Stuffum,Dr cerebrel etc. The Tolietnator stumps across them and joins them anyway even though the other villians didn't want him around. We found the Delightful children from down the lane (also known as DCFDTL) and recomissioned them permantly so they could stay as their true sector Z selfs instead of their delightful talking at the same time self.

Then we found Numbuh Zero and Numbuh one's mum and recomissioned them permeantly as well so they could all help us battle all the oyher villians and stop Father even though he's Numbuh one's uncle.

We went to the KND Moonbase to get our codenames even though we're still part of the galatic guardians.

I got Numbuh 30, Kiki got Numbuh 31, Stephen got Numbuh 32,Atomic betty got 33,Noah got 34,

Kim got 35 and Ron got 36.1. We joined sector V for a while and had to put up with Numubuh 36's grumbling. We were told to make our gadget wepons from thing around the house. So we went back to the Treehouse and presuaded Numbuh 2 to help build a treehouse like theirs in my back garden. Then using a tracking device, we found Father's HQ which was covered in darkness and a bit spooky. Along the way, we came across Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Ace(Sailor V's prince guy) but they all did was appear at Father's HQ and helped us defeat the villans. Then we thanked them and gave them all a watch bracelet to stay in touch with. Salior Moon gave me a copy of her moon locket, so I hugged her tight but gently and made her promise to vist me when ever she can because I'm her biggest fan. Then we all said our final goodbye but just befor they disapeared, Sailor moon tossed me her moon tiara. After that, I quickly shouted thank you to her and they alll vanished into a trail of Moon,Mercury,Mars,Jupiter and Venus planets. After all that, we decomissioned Father so he could turn back to normal. Meanwhile,back on earth somewhere, a girl named Creenwas thinking up a plan to get rid of kids, when Sector z got beamed down and confronted her with a recomissioner device. She called her fellow teens wearing grey amour with matching helmets with red horns. Then they all got recomissioned within a flash. Marice, Numbuh 9, told me in private that me and my friends including Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 could be double agents- secret KND 13 year old operatives and teen recruits of Cree(that also meant we could be part of TND too!),even though we were already recomissioning the former KND operatives in secret. I then said good bye to Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 as they and my best friends (including me) headed home.

-End Transmission-

Chapter fourteen- Chessington trip adventure

The next day, I used the remote to fastforward time to my chessington retreat. Kiki and some other friends (who's names I can't say and one isn't a friend) went on rollercoaster-like rides. I did go on rides but only two-the Storm boatride one and the runaway train. We went to the arcade nearby while Kiki and the other two went on a water ride. I did want to go on that ride after seeing others I knew go on the ride but never got the chance to. Then to make things more interesting, my watch went off, so I hid behind a nearby bush of some sort. Then I got beamed up and transformed from normal clothes to guardian clothes and arrived on the ship once morew. Kiki wasn't on the ship this time as she was having fun on the rides I couldn't go on. Anyway Admiral Degill alereted us that Global Justice wanted Kim and Ron to join them. Gemini teamed up with Maximus and a new enemy called Foxicus, a fox with a black and red robe along with a strange pizza looking alien called Chillies. All of a sudden, a cloud of mist appeared out of nowhere. Once it cleared, I troed running and found out that I could run really fast. So I tried moving my hands side to side found out that I could control the elements-Earth,water,fire and air-but also that I was kind of super strong like Atomic betty and could read people's thoughts as well as flying and being a bit strechy too. Stephen was now wearing a yellow galatic guradian outfit with a mask and hat to go with it and he could control light, fly but also could blend into sunlight. Atomic Betty had the usal super strenth but with a touch of flight, talking to animals,power of love,shapeshift(a bit with her bracelet when need be) and can turn invisable. Kiki after being affected can control air, has the power of love. Also,can shapeshift into any animal of her choice better than Betty and she gets solar power from her hair absorbed from the sun. Kim gets super speed,super strenth and flight and last but not least Noah gets love charm,Super strenth,stronger ice powers than Chilles and Chad hunkness. Global Justice,KND+TND,Woohp,Galatic Guardians,Salior scuots in Tokyo, StarFire and her fellow Teen titan, Raven, the girl with the blue hood, Pixie and Danny Phantom along with Ami,Yumi and Sonic Underground joined forces for an Ultamate battle. "Kids next door, Battle stations!" shouted Number 1.

-Transmission interupted-

Two days ago, I was at church for the Afro carabein party event and heard the talking drum again.

Cream soda anyone?

-Connection reistablished-

Maximus only had ower power which was, when he sings, he creates earthquakes and Minmus could move things with his mind and had to get the clone machine again so Maximus could create one more betty clone.

(Sneak peak of what's in the sequeal 'Atomic Grace')

Birthday bash solo Mission(yesterday was my bday!)

I woke up early because I was exicted about to Today beiong my birthday. I went on my laptop for a bit and had breakfast downstairs. I got the Rosario+vampire season 2 vol 3 manga book from D (my lil sis), the mates,dates guide to life book with a cardigan with tolitrie stuff from Auntie G and Nan, Shaving machine from Mummy and a code lyoko ds game puls more games coming on the way from Daddy. We went to Jimmy's for a combinded Luch/dinner and I tried Tofu with Hot garlic sauce, black eye bean stuff and Titka masla with rice, then fried chicken,pizza with a bit of soya sauce and chocolate and summer fruits mini chesse cakes with choco,vanilla and blue ice cream plus a marshmellow covered in chocolate sauce for desert. We had to leave at 5 o' clock so we kinda rushed the food down with diet pepsi and bitter lemon. My watch started beeping and I told Mummy and Daddy I had to go to the toilet. So I hurried off with my emercincy bay and pressed the button on my watch once I was in a cubicle. "Atomic Grace, Foxicus is strangly quiet but someone wants to ruin your birthday. Find out who it is before they try to kill your parents!" Admiral Pixie excliamed. "I'm on it" I replied. I then froze everyone in time for 5 minitues and scaned everyone. I saw a fox figure through the scan glasses and caught him in ice, then cloak him invisable so I could unfreaze eveyone. We then watched the african music festival and donated a bit of money to them. After that we got the choco bday cake,I made a speical wish and got to talk to Snakey, I also got her email. D helped me play my code lyoko ds game a little too much.(by the way, I transformed before frezzing Foxicus and transformed back to normal after unfrezzing everyone.)

"Atomic Grace, if you don't tell me where you live, i'l kill your parents!" Foxicus snarled, mentally at me thorugh his mind. "Don't you dare touch my family! Foxicus, You'd better stay away from Earth or you'll get thrown in to a pound with tons of dogs to paly with you. Would you like that treament then, Foxicus?" I asked, with a hint of mockery at the end of my sentence.

"No!" Foxicus whimpered, as I felt Brain waves telling that he was shivering with fear at the thought of dogs tearing him apart. "well then Foxicus, I'll make a small deal with you then. You leave this Planet and never come up by going and I won't get you thrown into a pound?" I said swiftly. "ok" Foxicus agreeded with a hint of Irony. "Now go before, I get a headache with you talking in my head!" I complained.

After a few mintues, I knew he had left, either to his den or to jail doesn't really matter but fact that he was really gone and wouldn't touch my family was a huge relief.

So I went bed and dreamed of being in Lyoko with my three best friends along with Pixie.


	5. Chapter 5

-Connection reistablished-

Maximus only had ower power which was, when he sings, he creates earthquakes and Minmus could move things with his mind and had to get the clone machine again so Maximus could create one more betty clone- Ultimate Betty , wearing a purple verion of Atomic Betty's out out with purple ey,es- who is strong like Betty and can turn invisable but can also fly. Foxicus is a bit smart and has lighting powers in his tail and lives in a fox den, not too far away from Maximus, with Chillies in space. Chillies has ice powers snd is two faced just like Minimus only with a pizza head. Gemini and his newly formed villan gang joined up with Robotnik as well as Vlad. We used the S.O.D.A.B.O.T.- Knd Sodabot

Sufficent

Ordered

Darts

Anime

Bunny

Orange

Thingy- once we arrived at the joined up HQ of Maximus and Foxicus since Gemini lost his for it turned to rubble.

To be counitued...

The battle was lead out onwards to the milky way. It turned into a race to see who would get to Foixicus and Maximus' joined up HQ. Sparky and Stephen, soon to be renamed Atomic Light, together took us there with hyperdrive actived in secounds! We headed inside to see pictures of Foxicus' Anestors and a family portrait of him as youge orange fox club with his red fured dad in an orange suit and and his yellow fured mum in a violet dress holding Foxicus which I had straight away gussed was Foxicus. (At fist it was dark but thanks to our tourch light from our bracelets, we could see the pictures. We headed towards the light from the end of the gallery's dark corridor. Then the next thing you know, we ended up in the living room. It had an orange furry sofa, a screen to watch Planets on, a red tv to watch Galatic Tv and it even had a projector. Then out of nowhere blue and purple blood monks appeared and started to attack us. "KP, You try and find out what the villans are planning to do. We'll handle these guys and take Ron with you!" I shouted as polietly as I could as I douged the blood monks' attacks. The blood monks, after hearing what I said, tried to attack them, but then got out dogeballs and started throwing them at us. Numbuh 4's babby brother appeared to help us along with Numbuh 4 and the others themselves. Michel Jackson's 'Beat it' song played as we battled them. After that we found a red alarm clock prototype time machine and went to 2013. We met 17 year old Betty and Noah along with Furture Kim,Clover,Alex,Sam,Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5.(Including Numbuh 9!) We also met future me, Kiki, Stephen and Nat as well! I was 14 (coming 15) and looked taller. Our older selves escorted us to the KND treehouse for a place to hide and wait for Maximus,Foxicus and the other villans. (Lady Luna, the Trix and the anicent witches joined the other villans for(LL) revenge on the spies.) After 20 mintues, they all arrived and we launched a surprise attack on them. Stafire's teamate, Raven, a girl with with purple hair with a blue cloack who's got grey skin, a red gem on her head and black eyes, appeared next to us to help launch the attack. Then we all fought a triedless battle,Kp VS Shego,AB VS Maximus,DP VS Vlad,Me VS Foxicus and to everyone's dismay the toiletnator arrived to help the villans. We eventually defeated them, trapped them in water while adding wind to turn into an ice prision and headed out of their combinded HQ. Later on the galatic police arrived soon after we had left and blew up the place which sent Foxicus,Chillies,Maximus,Drakken,Shego,Minimus and the other villans flying into space. Foxicus shouted "curse you,Atomic Grace!" which echoed into space that I heard while I was dreaming. And I whispered " serves you right,Foxicus!". I had had a mini adventure the next day but not exactly in space. I went to a centre place in the town centre and was told by Admiral Degill and Pixie to watch out for danger while I was having fun.

Chapter fifthteen- Recruits, Anime, Cosplay and a famous Sailor!

Today was the last day of school for the whole school year. I met a girl called Kelly who's from Ireland and somehow decided to spend one week of her summer holiday back at school again. I thought about recruiting a 12 year old irish girl as a new KND operative but she would have to pass the test and earn her KND numbuh. So I started with the lolly test-if she picked red,she leaves with her memory erazed of the whole experience and if she picked blue, She'd be part of KND and will have passed the first test which she did. The secound test was to rewrite the Newman news and put the coat rule back to how it should be,wearing any colored coat you want without being detected. Kelly somehow passed the test and earned her place as a KND operative. I also got Sophia to go through the test because she,her brother and little sister are the next generation which can join at a young age. Then my watch went pff and I had to tell my new recuits that I was going on a top secret KND mission. I went into my Numbuh bedroom of my treehouse and answered the call. When I arrived on the Starcruiser, I saw Sailor Moon,Tuxedo mask,Rini and the outher Sailor scuots along with Totally spies including Britney since Geraldine Husk join Maximus and the other villian for revenge. Drakken and Shego decided to back out on the villian group for a while so they could fouces on their new date villian life together. Gaito, a boy We used a traker and found out that Maximus and the reminder of his bunch were on Earth in Japan, so we were given our own disguises (apart from Sailor moon as she already had one) and used them to dress up as our fave anime charaters to blend in. We heard the 'My soul,your beats' Angel beats song in the back ground as we looked around and saw other people dressed up in anime cosplay as it was an anime convention that we were at. Kanade, Otonashi and Yuri appeared at the covention and greeted us. We were led to a dark hide out and saw Maximus along with the Nega force, their monsters and the other villlians. The sailor scouts went in first and Sailor moon exclimad "I am Sailor moon,champion of Justice. I'll fight bad and truiph over evil and that means you!" "so you're one of Atomic betty and Atomic Grace's allies. Iteresting." Foxicus and Maximus said in unison. Cere cere, Jun jun, Ves ves and Palla palla of the Amazoness Quartet returned and joined up with Maximus and Foxicus. They summoned up Nore lemures and Sailor Minimoon called Pegaus again so both she and Sailor moon could combind their attacks to make "Moon gorgeous meditation!". Perle visted Rini in a dream later on. (Hawk eye,Fisheye and Tiger's eye of the Amazon Trio joined the villians as well). Sailor moon used her moon tiara magic by taking off her tiara and after it turned into a white disc, shouted "Moon Tiara magic!" while throwing it at the monsters.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" sailor moon said directly at Maxmus, Foxicus and the rminding other villians. Then the rest of us arrived on that singal. Fisheye used his water beam attack at us but Sailor mercury used her attack called "Mercury bublbe blast!" which made it so foggy that he didn't aim good and missed his target. Mushi, Numbuh 3's sister attacked Numbuh 2 with Burdine's mother-of-pink robot with added crayon rockets. The sailor scouts cominded their attacks("Mercury bubbles blast!","Mars fire Ignite!","Jupiter Thunder dragon!" and "Venus crescent beam shower")(also called "Venus Metor shower!") with Sailor moon's "Moon tiara magic" attack and Sailor Mini moon's "Pink sugar heart" attack and aimed it at Foxicus and Maximus' new hechmen the ngeaverse blood moonks which vanished once the powerful attack had struck them. We then faced the remaining evil teen ninjas with their bra(battle ready or remote armor) with the KND's wepons as well as our own and the sailor scouts' combinded attack but also the other allies joined in by using their skills too. The battle finally ended with Maximus,Foxicus and the other villians apart from Tiger's eye, Hawkeye and Fisheye as well as the Negaverse,Gaito and Mushi left standing. Sailor moon used her healing powers on Mushi and her "moon septor eilimation!" attack on the others. Then Foxicus,Maximus and the reminder of the other villians retreated to Maximus' ship and headed back to his HQ. Sailor moon then recived her yellow galatic guardian bracelet and was told the rules about not telling her non-sailor scout friends about our HQ.

The other sailor scouts got bracelets matching their sailor scout uniform like for Ami (Sailor Mercury), she got blue, Rei(Sailor Mars) got red, Sailor Jupiter got green and Sailor V(Venus) got orange.(plus Sailor Mini moon got pink) (to be truly honset, sailor moon's bracelet was a mixture of yellow,blue,white and red.) We then went home. Sailor moon (or I should really say Serina now) used her disguise pen to transform into a real person to blend in to the real world for which she said "Disguise power! Turn me into a real teen girl!". Tuxedo mask AKA Darien followed Serena secretly even though he probbaly already knew his secret. Me and Atomic Betty along with Sailor moon in disguise sang the sailor moon theme song together, I sercretly already knew that it was Serena in disguise. Anyway, we arrived in my house and watched Danny phantom,Atomic Betty,KP and Totally spies together with Danny,Alex,Sam,Clover,KP and Ron but of couse we also watched Sailor Moon but on the computer instead of the TV. Then after it was all over, we went up to my room and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Revealed Chapter Seven-Captured, rescuse sleepover adventure.

The next day, me and Kiki decided to go to her house to have a sleepover there. A purple and green light flashed from Kira's window. We walked to the window to check it out. Just then laser beam of green light was fired at us and everything went black. When we woke up again, we found out that we were in an inactive volcano hidout. Our captors were none other than Drakken,Shego,Maximus and Minimus, They had used one of the portals that we'd left behind and ended up in our world, having met Matthew and teamed up. I called Admiral Degill and told him to contact Atomic Betty and KP right away. I used the buzzsaw to cut the ropes tied to us. After that, Matthew turned into a giant heartless.(with golden eyes and still had his waky hairstyle) I summon Sora, my play station and tv to defeat him. After that mayjre battle, Matthew was unconicessand since he didn't remember the battle with his heartless darkside,(and only remebered the fact I'm his neibour) I sent him back home with portal transport. I then called Ron to help out too. I summoned my purple flowered keyblade while shouting "I am Sora, I am Kairi" repeatedly in my head and defeated the heartless,villian's henchmen,bloodmonks and robbots eith the help of KP, Atomic Betty and Sora. Dementor made a small appearance by making his henchmen join in the fight while not at all having a evil plan at mind. While we were fighting, I sensed that someone familiar was watching. After the battle, Atomic Betty said "Maximus, you're under arrest and so are the others!".

Clayton, a horrble fat,tall boy with ginger hair,freckles and brown eyes appeared out of nowhere and Ami and Yumi from Hi hi puffy Ami Yumi(the cartoon girls) played a tune which caused music blast to throw him up in the air. I jumped after him and kept hitting him. Eventually,I sent him to the moon with portal travel. Then Stephen came from out of the shadows and kissed me again! He was happy to know that me and Kira were superheroes. We all went back to head quarters and put the the villains in the pit. Admiral Degill made sephen to 'Cadet Stephen'. So now he could train with Noah and help him test things out as well. Ami,the pink haired girl and Yumi, the purple haired girl,came with us to HQ and I thanked them for helping me deal with Clayton. We told them not to tell their manger,Kaz about us or our HQ and Admiral Degill gave each of them bracelets which matched their rheir hair to stay in contact with them. Then becaues they were needed on the tour bus for another concert, we said goodbye to them and them dissappeared in a trail of music notes.

Chapter eight-Mandy-lobster-supreme mayhem!

Mandy gets whisked away into Maximus' ship, where she met Maximus and Minimus who she joins up with. Then they took her to Drakken's lair, where she met Drakken and Shego and teams up with them because they all wanted to destroy us, Mandy became a super villain, wearing a black outfit. Penelope found the special medal which turns anyone who wears it in to their true hero or villain inside. In this case, when Penelope started wearing the medal again, she turned into Lobsterela once again. Maximus tracked down Lobsterela and beamed her up to his ship. Then Lobsterela decided to join them.

Me and Kira were at school in the library when our watches went off. So we had to pretend it was a fire drill to get everyone out of the room. Then we answered it and went down the flashtube once more. Admiral Degill told us that Mandy,Drakken,Shego,Maximus and Minimus had teamed up along with Lobsterela. Even though he didn't know what they were planing, he told us to investigate with Totally spies! Jerry appeared on the other side of the room with his WOOHP office background in the background. Clover,Alex and Sam came crashing in after going down a slide at super sonic speed. Jerry and X-5 gave us our gadgets to use on the mission, like a Compowder, laser lipstick, jetpcks, a PJS (Plamatic Jet Skis) in a manga book, the special ice spray, a flamethrower pen,a hair scrunchie, laser swords, a hypnotic piano in a piano holder shaped like a book and a memory eraser.

X-5 pinpoints the place where the villains were hiding.

We all beamed up to the ship and the starcruiser turned into a submarine ship. We spotted Lobsterela and her lobster minions but turns out Maximus stayed in his ship because he totally hates water. So Me,Kiki,Atomic Betty,Sparky, Clover,Alex and Sam up on our helmets and went out to fight Lobsterela and her crab girls. X-5 came out and followed us too. Hopper the chopper appeared mainly because we were all in the sea.

Then we put them in handcuffs and placed both of them in a giant lobster cage. Super hero rock stars Pom pom Ami and The rebel Yumi joined us to defeat Mandy, Maximus, Drakken And Breeze boy.(a boy with black, Brown eyes, dark skin-probbaly Indian or Asian and is very annoying. His powers are controlling the wind in a violent way.) They helped us by using their Cymbal pom poms and guitar comb boomerang.

I used the special ice spray and froze Mandy and Maximus. The Blood monks and Drakken's henchmen started to fire at us with laserguns. So we used our shields from our bracelet watches. After we captured the villains and took them to jail, we went back to my room. So seeing as we'd done a lot of hard work fighting villains, We decided to have a sleepover slumber party. The battle we'd just had, had triggered a time ripple causing Mummy, Daddy and D to be in two places at once. The ones that were at home were ghostly looking and could only see me while the real one were in Ireland on their way to Nan's house with a hologram version of me with my Compowder playing my voice. We were going to go to Ireland using Portal travel after the party to switch the hologram version of me with a clone of me. On the day before the battle, which was the last day of school for the week, I got to hug Stephen. (Just so You know, Degill gave Stephen his blue galactic guardian cadet outfit after he helped us with the previous major battle) Kira created a clone of her too, so her mum wouldn't find out she wasn't there. After I had Created my clone while camouflaged, we used Portal transport to get home. We then headed to bed for the last school week of term.

Chapter Nine- An adventure full of surprises, new friends and mystery.

The next day, I had just finished my English essay when my watch went off. As soon as I had heard it, I knew straight away that Kira's and Stephen's bracelet watches were going off too. So I told my English teacher that I needed to use the toilet and hurried off to answer my watch. I pressed a button on my watch and Atomic Betty appeared as a hologram coming out of my watch. "Atomic Grace, Reporting for duty!" I said as I saluted her. "Atomic Grace, a girl with pink hair called Jinx, a boy with a jet pack and weird looking google called Gizmo and a really strong Viking looking guy called Mammoth here joined Maximus' villain squad. You have to come up to the starcruiser along with your best friend and crush right away!" Atomic Betty ordered. "Right away, Atomic Betty!" I replied. Then I beamed up to the red starcruiser, changing from my uniform-black trouser, light blue shirt and dark blue jumper with the school logo on it- into my galactic guardian outfit. When I arrived on the ship, I saw that Kira and Stephen were already aboard the ship along with Sparky, X-5 and Atomic Betty.(And not to mention KP!) "So what's the plan, chief" Sparky said excitedly with a hint of anxiousness. "We find their hideout and launch a surprise attack! OK, Sparky, set a course to Maximus' HQ!" Atomic Betty exclaimed. Sparky set the starcruiser to hyperdrive and we sped on our way to Maximus' HQ within seconds using Sparky speed. Atomic Betty camouflaged our

ship and she along with X-5 and Sparky went inside Maximus' HQ while the rest of us waited outside for the signal. Atomic Betty and her crew found Maximus' villain squad in his living room.

"Maximus IQ, You and your villain squad are under arrest!" Atomic Betty said directly to the villains. "Not yet you don't. Oh fellow villains!" Maximus called to his squad as one by one, villains came out from nowhere surrounding Atomic Betty, Sparky and X-5. Atomic Betty whistled and smiled as the rest of us came into Maximus' HQ with VS on top.

Then while we helped Atomic Betty defeat the villains, she began to change from s 13 year old small girl to a tall 17 year old girl with a long ponytail and a bigger galactic guardian outfit . Then a girl with red or orange hair and green eyes wearing a purple outfit came flying in and shot green lasers from her hands which made her eyes glow at the same time. She helped us defeat all the villains and put hand cuffs on all of them.

Then She explained how she got there. "I'm Starfire" she said "I was with my team called Teen titans, when I saw a green flash of light and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I had seen a red, tall, funny looking building that just so happened to be in space. I then heard people shouting like they were in some kind big fight, So I rushed in as quickly as I could and here I am now" Starfire explained, smiling warmly. Now that the Galactic police arrived and took away the villains, I decided to hold on to the special remote that fast forwards or rewinds any day you want for safe keeping.

We went back to the ship and Degill congratulated us from the screen in the star cruiser. Starfire was sent to HQ, where she was given a green bracelet to match her eyes and powers. Degill Had to tell her not to tell the other teen titans about us or the HQ and she promised not to. Then after that she promised she would visit us sometime.

So soon after while we were saying goodbye to her, a green flash of light appeared directly on Starfire. It then turned into a green portal which quickly scanned her before she flew into it while waving at us. After a few minutes, the green portal vanished and Starfire was gone. We then took the starcruiser to my house and me and Atomic Betty beamed back to my room while Stephen and Kira had to go back to their houses.

I contacted Kira and Stephen and told them to place their left hand on their bracelet watches so they wouldn't be affected by the the time shift. Atomic Betty had to hold on to my arm, then I fast forwarded the day, two days forward to the last day of term. Since we weren't affected, I paused the day so we could all go to bed and get enough sleep for the day ahead.

Chapter Ten- Eternal Elixir 2

The next day, (or paused day should I say) I quickly packed my stuff and got ready for school. I had my breakfast and got my lunch sorted. Then I used Portal travel to get me, Kira,Stephen and Betty to school. When it was lunchtime, we were all eating lunch and talking to each other when our watches went off.

We all hurried off to somewhere behind the school. Degill told us that there was a second Eternal elixir. So we had to stop Maximus, Nuclea and Dr Drakken from getting their hands on the elixir bottle. We had to go to Mars to protect the pink and purple layered elixir in a bottle with a diamond shaped top on top. Maximus and Dr Drakken were fighting over the elixir when we arrived. Sparky tried tried to swipe it from them but the elixir spilt.

Drops of the elixir went into Atomic Betty, Me,Sparky Stephen,Kiki and x-5 as well as on Sparky's barbecue flavoured corn-dog. Then we sent the three villains to jail. After that quick adventure, we went to school in time for the last lesson. Once it was over, we all went to the bus. I told Stephen that I would miss him when I was in Ireland and said he would miss me too. I imagined myself with Stephen at school, People thinking we were friends but we were secretly dating. Then I returned to reality and said goodbye to Stephen as I headed home with Atomic Betty as Kira had to go home because of a party on Monday. The we headed off to Ireland, me,Atomic Betty, ghostly D and Mummy. ( Daddy's in Ireland already!)** So here we are all up to date to reality. I'm going sleep now. Good Night! (Plz bear in mind, That I'm only typing up the rest of the chapters now and what happened above was in half term.)**

(The Next day) Chapter Eleven- a Pixie adventure

Now that we're in Ireland, Our adventure will change slightly. So two days since we arrived in Ireland, we decided to go to the cinema but before we went there, we watched Atomic Betty together. Then we went to Newcastle and Warren point. Two days after, Our watches went off while we were in Belfast at the Titanic exhibit. We hurried off to the corridor of the toilets to answer the call. "Atomic Betty, you and the others need to go to Pixie and protect her from Maximus and Drakken by bringing her along on the starcruiser" Admiral Degill said urgently. " We're on our way,sir" Atomic Betty replied.

She pressed a button on her bracelet and we all got beamed up and transformed into our galactic guardian outfits again. When we arrived on the starcruiser again, I quickly paused Belfast so no one would notice we were missing. Atomic Betty told Sparky to set a course for Dungannon, he was at first a bit confused, seeing that he's a green alien with a large cucumber-looking nose with four stomachs and 7 toes on one foot but also the fact that he's not from earth. Apart from all that, Sparky managed to get us to Nan's house all the same. We got beamed down into the kitchen and saw Pixie who came running in and started jumping up at me in a friendly way.

Her cute brown eyes stared at me after she took a good look at my friends and tried to get use to them in the house. Pixie's black tail wagged fast as she shook her brown, black and blonde coat and her blonde hair was a bit messy after that shake. So I stroked her gently as I tried to explain what we were trying to do so she didn't think we were trying to take her away. After she stayed calm, we beamed back up to the ship and I held Pixie tightly but gently at the same time.

We tried to look for a Kid paradise without Adults KP parallel Universe with our imagination but then we saw Maximus' cat eared grey and red ship approaching us. So we started shooting Tacos and Nachos at them.

Then we threw Pixie's purple toy bone for her to play with while we battled Maximus with Drakken in the sidelines. After that we showed her a picture of a cat which she started to growl at and we projected a hologram of Pixie growling at Maximus' ship. So after laying their eyes on Pixie, Maximus and Minimus took their ship away in defeat.

I told Atomic Betty that if Purrsey and Pixie ever met, there would be a very long cat 'n' dog fight in progress. So after that, we headed back to Belfast to finish the whole Titanic experience and then went home. Admiral Degill sent me an atomic keyring to attach to Pixie's collar to act as a bracelet for her. Then we all went to bed.(Betty,Noah,KP,Ron and Stephen were invisible while Me and Pixie were visible.)

Chapter Twelve-Saving my fave cartoons adventure

The next day, we decided to watch Atomic Betty and Kim possible together. Then our watches went

when the programmes had finished. We all pressed the button on our watches (after we had moved into separate rooms) and Admiral Degill appeared. "Atomic Grace, You and the others need to stop Maximus from destroying the Atomic Betty and Kim possible cartoons before it's too late!" Admiral Degil exclaimed, anxiously. "we're on our way" I replied. Then I pressed a button on my watch bracelet and I got beamed up to the starcruiser once again for another fun-filled exciting adventure. I saw my friends again with Sparky,X-5,KP and Atomic Betty again once I had arrived on the ship. Sparky took us to our destination at maximum speed. My phone rang and I pressed a button to change it into a purple Compowder so the caller could only see my face. A Persian cat face appeared on the screen and stared back at me. Maximus threatened me by saying "Tell me the name of the home planet which you, Atomic Betty and my annoying friends live or your favourite shows will be just a memory viewed as a dream!" "No,I'll never tell you!" I said as confidently as I could. " If you don't tell me, then you'll never see your precious friends again" Maximus said, sneering.

"It's Nebula,ok?" I said, as I pressed a button on my compowder phone to throw a cream pie in his face through the connection and then pressed another button on my watch to bring out a purple and white fan to blow out his connection. Then we found Maximus' ship and beamed into it in a salesmen disguise. We went inside and saw Maximus trying to delete Atomic Betty and KP episodes that were ever made. "Hey, Maximus. Don't you know that you're in Atomic Betty?" I asked in a deep, disguised voice. "yes, I know that but I just want to get rid of Atomic Betty!" Maximus replied. "Well not today, Maximus!" Atomic Betty exclaimed as we removed our disguises to reveal our true identity outfits. Maximus jumped back in surprise at us. He then walked backwards, right into a closet of fish. We hooked up a hose into the room and filled the closet with water. "Curse you, Atomic Betty and friends!" Maximus said,gurgling in the water. We tossed a bomb in the ship to set off in 10 seconds and huried to the ship. Then we sped off as the ship exploded. Then we headed back home after I fast forwarded the day to monday evening as though we had been to school.

Chapter Thirteen- K.N.D.T.N.D.T.i.m.e

Kids

Next

Door

Teens

Next

Door

Team up

In

Majour need of allies for

Earth (in secret)

The next day. We went to the dentist and our bracelets went off, so we went to the bathroom and got beamed up, transforming from uniform to outfit. The Kids next door sector V children-Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 joined up with us. It turned out that Father was out to get revenge on Numbuh 1 and was getting other villians to help him, like Mandy, Maximus,Shego and Drakken,Mr Boss,Granma Stuffum,Dr cerebrel etc. The Tolietnator stumps across them and joins them anyway even though the other villians didn't want him around. We found the Delightful children from down the lane (also known as DCFDTL) and recomissioned them permantly so they could stay as their true sector Z selfs instead of their delightful talking at the same time self.

Then we found Numbuh Zero and Numbuh one's mum and recomissioned them permeantly as well so they could all help us battle all the oyher villians and stop Father even though he's Numbuh one's uncle.

We went to the KND Moonbase to get our codenames even though we're still part of the galatic guardians.

I got Numbuh 30, Kiki got Numbuh 31, Stephen got Numbuh 32,Atomic betty got 33,Noah got 34,

Kim got 35 and Ron got 36.1. We joined sector V for a while and had to put up with Numubuh 36's grumbling. We were told to make our gadget wepons from thing around the house. So we went back to the Treehouse and presuaded Numbuh 2 to help build a treehouse like theirs in my back garden. Then using a tracking device, we found Father's HQ which was covered in darkness and a bit spooky. Along the way, we came across Sailor Moon, the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Ace(Sailor V's prince guy) but they all did was appear at Father's HQ and helped us defeat the villans. Then we thanked them and gave them all a watch bracelet to stay in touch with. Salior Moon gave me a copy of her moon locket, so I hugged her tight but gently and made her promise to vist me when ever she can because I'm her biggest fan. Then we all said our final goodbye but just befor they disapeared, Sailor moon tossed me her moon tiara. After that, I quickly shouted thank you to her and they alll vanished into a trail of Moon,Mercury,Mars,Jupiter and Venus planets. After all that, we decomissioned Father so he could turn back to normal. Meanwhile,back on earth somewhere, a girl named Creenwas thinking up a plan to get rid of kids, when Sector z got beamed down and confronted her with a recomissioner device. She called her fellow teens wearing grey amour with matching helmets with red horns. Then they all got recomissioned within a flash. Marice, Numbuh 9, told me in private that me and my friends including Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 could be double agents- secret KND 13 year old operatives and teen recruits of Cree(that also meant we could be part of TND too!),even though we were already recomissioning the former KND operatives in secret. I then said good bye to Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5 as they and my best friends (including me) headed home.

-End Transmission-

Chapter fourteen- Chessington trip adventure

The next day, I used the remote to fastforward time to my chessington retreat. Kiki and some other friends (who's names I can't say and one isn't a friend) went on rollercoaster-like rides. I did go on rides but only two-the Storm boatride one and the runaway train. We went to the arcade nearby while Kiki and the other two went on a water ride. I did want to go on that ride after seeing others I knew go on the ride but never got the chance to. Then to make things more interesting, my watch went off, so I hid behind a nearby bush of some sort. Then I got beamed up and transformed from normal clothes to guardian clothes and arrived on the ship once morew. Kiki wasn't on the ship this time as she was having fun on the rides I couldn't go on. Anyway Admiral Degill alereted us that Global Justice wanted Kim and Ron to join them. Gemini teamed up with Maximus and a new enemy called Foxicus, a fox with a black and red robe along with a strange pizza looking alien called Chillies. All of a sudden, a cloud of mist appeared out of nowhere. Once it cleared, I troed running and found out that I could run really fast. So I tried moving my hands side to side found out that I could control the elements-Earth,water,fire and air-but also that I was kind of super strong like Atomic betty and could read people's thoughts as well as flying and being a bit strechy too. Stephen was now wearing a yellow galatic guradian outfit with a mask and hat to go with it and he could control light, fly but also could blend into sunlight. Atomic Betty had the usal super strenth but with a touch of flight, talking to animals,power of love,shapeshift(a bit with her bracelet when need be) and can turn invisable. Kiki after being affected can control air, has the power of love. Also,can shapeshift into any animal of her choice better than Betty and she gets solar power from her hair absorbed from the sun. Kim gets super speed,super strenth and flight and last but not least Noah gets love charm,Super strenth,stronger ice powers than Chilles and Chad hunkness. Global Justice,KND+TND,Woohp,Galatic Guardians,Salior scuots in Tokyo, StarFire and her fellow Teen titan, Raven, the girl with the blue hood, Pixie and Danny Phantom along with Ami,Yumi and Sonic Underground joined forces for an Ultamate battle. "Kids next door, Battle stations!" shouted Number 1.

-Transmission interupted-

Two days ago, I was at church for the Afro carabein party event and heard the talking drum again.

Cream soda anyone?

-Connection reistablished-

Maximus only had ower power which was, when he sings, he creates earthquakes and Minmus could move things with his mind and had to get the clone machine again so Maximus could create one more betty clone- Ultimate Betty , wearing a purple verion of Atomic Betty's out out with purple ey,es- who is strong like Betty and can turn invisable but can also fly. Foxicus is a bit smart and has lighting powers in his tail and lives in a fox den, not too far away from Maximus, with Chillies in space. Chillies has ice powers snd is two faced just like Minimus only with a pizza head. Gemini and his newly formed villan gang joined up with Robotnik as well as Vlad. We used the S.O.D.A.B.O.T.- Knd Sodabot

Sufficent

Ordered

Darts

Anime

Bunny

Orange

Thingy- once we arrived at the joined up HQ of Maximus and Foxicus since Gemini lost his for it turned to rubble.

To be counitued...

The battle was lead out onwards to the milky way. It turned into a race to see who would get to Foixicus and Maximus' joined up HQ. Sparky and Stephen, soon to be renamed Atomic Light, together took us there with hyperdrive actived in secounds! We headed inside to see pictures of Foxicus' Anestors and a family portrait of him as youge orange fox club with his red fured dad in an orange suit and and his yellow fured mum in a violet dress holding Foxicus which I had straight away gussed was Foxicus. (At fist it was dark but thanks to our tourch light from our bracelets, we could see the pictures. We headed towards the light from the end of the gallery's dark corridor. Then the next thing you know, we ended up in the living room. It had an orange furry sofa, a screen to watch Planets on, a red tv to watch Galatic Tv and it even had a projector. Then out of nowhere blue and purple blood monks appeared and started to attack us. "KP, You try and find out what the villans are planning to do. We'll handle these guys and take Ron with you!" I shouted as polietly as I could as I douged the blood monks' attacks. The blood monks, after hearing what I said, tried to attack them, but then got out dogeballs and started throwing them at us. Numbuh 4's babby brother appeared to help us along with Numbuh 4 and the others themselves. Michel Jackson's 'Beat it' song played as we battled them. After that we found a red alarm clock prototype time machine and went to 2013. We met 17 year old Betty and Noah along with Furture Kim,Clover,Alex,Sam,Numbuh 1,2,3,4 and 5.(Including Numbuh 9!) We also met future me, Kiki, Stephen and Nat as well! I was 14 (coming 15) and looked taller. Our older selves escorted us to the KND treehouse for a place to hide and wait for Maximus,Foxicus and the other villans. (Lady Luna, the Trix and the anicent witches joined the other villans for(LL) revenge on the spies.) After 20 mintues, they all arrived and we launched a surprise attack on them. Stafire's teamate, Raven, a girl with with purple hair with a blue cloack who's got grey skin, a red gem on her head and black eyes, appeared next to us to help launch the attack. Then we all fought a triedless battle,Kp VS Shego,AB VS Maximus,DP VS Vlad,Me VS Foxicus and to everyone's dismay the toiletnator arrived to help the villans. We eventually defeated them, trapped them in water while adding wind to turn into an ice prision and headed out of their combinded HQ. Later on the galatic police arrived soon after we had left and blew up the place which sent Foxicus,Chillies,Maximus,Drakken,Shego,Minimus and the other villans flying into space. Foxicus shouted "curse you,Atomic Grace!" which echoed into space that I heard while I was dreaming. And I whispered " serves you right,Foxicus!". I had had a mini adventure the next day but not exactly in space. I went to a centre place in the town centre and was told by Admiral Degill and Pixie to watch out for danger while I was having fun.

Chapter fifthteen- Recruits, Anime, Cosplay and a famous Sailor!

Today was the last day of school for the whole school year. I met a girl called Kelly who's from Ireland and somehow decided to spend one week of her summer holiday back at school again. I thought about recruiting a 12 year old irish girl as a new KND operative but she would have to pass the test and earn her KND numbuh. So I started with the lolly test-if she picked red,she leaves with her memory erazed of the whole experience and if she picked blue, She'd be part of KND and will have passed the first test which she did. The secound test was to rewrite the Newman news and put the coat rule back to how it should be,wearing any colored coat you want without being detected. Kelly somehow passed the test and earned her place as a KND operative. I also got Sophia to go through the test because she,her brother and little sister are the next generation which can join at a young age. Then my watch went pff and I had to tell my new recuits that I was going on a top secret KND mission. I went into my Numbuh bedroom of my treehouse and answered the call. When I arrived on the Starcruiser, I saw Sailor Moon,Tuxedo mask,Rini and the outher Sailor scuots along with Totally spies including Britney since Geraldine Husk join Maximus and the other villian for revenge. Drakken and Shego decided to back out on the villian group for a while so they could fouces on their new date villian life together. Gaito, a boy We used a traker and found out that Maximus and the reminder of his bunch were on Earth in Japan, so we were given our own disguises (apart from Sailor moon as she already had one) and used them to dress up as our fave anime charaters to blend in. We heard the 'My soul,your beats' Angel beats song in the back ground as we looked around and saw other people dressed up in anime cosplay as it was an anime convention that we were at. Kanade, Otonashi and Yuri appeared at the covention and greeted us. We were led to a dark hide out and saw Maximus along with the Nega force, their monsters and the other villlians. The sailor scouts went in first and Sailor moon exclimad "I am Sailor moon,champion of Justice. I'll fight bad and truiph over evil and that means you!" "so you're one of Atomic betty and Atomic Grace's allies. Iteresting." Foxicus and Maximus said in unison. Cere cere, Jun jun, Ves ves and Palla palla of the Amazoness Quartet returned and joined up with Maximus and Foxicus. They summoned up Nore lemures and Sailor Minimoon called Pegaus again so both she and Sailor moon could combind their attacks to make "Moon gorgeous meditation!". Perle visted Rini in a dream later on. (Hawk eye,Fisheye and Tiger's eye of the Amazon Trio joined the villians as well). Sailor moon used her moon tiara magic by taking off her tiara and after it turned into a white disc, shouted "Moon Tiara magic!" while throwing it at the monsters.

"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" sailor moon said directly at Maxmus, Foxicus and the rminding other villians. Then the rest of us arrived on that singal. Fisheye used his water beam attack at us but Sailor mercury used her attack called "Mercury bublbe blast!" which made it so foggy that he didn't aim good and missed his target. Mushi, Numbuh 3's sister attacked Numbuh 2 with Burdine's mother-of-pink robot with added crayon rockets. The sailor scouts cominded their attacks("Mercury bubbles blast!","Mars fire Ignite!","Jupiter Thunder dragon!" and "Venus crescent beam shower")(also called "Venus Metor shower!") with Sailor moon's "Moon tiara magic" attack and Sailor Mini moon's "Pink sugar heart" attack and aimed it at Foxicus and Maximus' new hechmen the ngeaverse blood moonks which vanished once the powerful attack had struck them. We then faced the remaining evil teen ninjas with their bra(battle ready or remote armor) with the KND's wepons as well as our own and the sailor scouts' combinded attack but also the other allies joined in by using their skills too. The battle finally ended with Maximus,Foxicus and the other villians apart from Tiger's eye, Hawkeye and Fisheye as well as the Negaverse,Gaito and Mushi left standing. Sailor moon used her healing powers on Mushi and her "moon septor eilimation!" attack on the others. Then Foxicus,Maximus and the reminder of the other villians retreated to Maximus' ship and headed back to his HQ. Sailor moon then recived her yellow galatic guardian bracelet and was told the rules about not telling her non-sailor scout friends about our HQ.

The other sailor scouts got bracelets matching their sailor scout uniform like for Ami (Sailor Mercury), she got blue, Rei(Sailor Mars) got red, Sailor Jupiter got green and Sailor V(Venus) got orange.(plus Sailor Mini moon got pink) (to be truly honset, sailor moon's bracelet was a mixture of yellow,blue,white and red.) We then went home. Sailor moon (or I should really say Serina now) used her disguise pen to transform into a real person to blend in to the real world for which she said "Disguise power! Turn me into a real teen girl!". Tuxedo mask AKA Darien followed Serena secretly even though he probbaly already knew his secret. Me and Atomic Betty along with Sailor moon in disguise sang the sailor moon theme song together, I sercretly already knew that it was Serena in disguise. Anyway, we arrived in my house and watched Danny phantom,Atomic Betty,KP and Totally spies together with Danny,Alex,Sam,Clover,KP and Ron but of couse we also watched Sailor Moon but on the computer instead of the TV. Then after it was all over, we went up to my room and went to bed.

(**Just so You know the sequeal is called 'Atomic Grace' I would really appersheeta it for suggestions on what could happened next cuz i'm in a writer's block breakdown at the moment. Plz help**

Chapter sixteen- Code Battle-last battle- adventure

Then the next day, I contacted Kiki from my watch and thought that she must have been in Turkey. Wewere going to have a barbque and I went to one the day before. To my horror, Drem reality happened in my dream. I was writing and time was moving fast. I tried running to my bed and it kept looking so far away. Then the tolietnator appeared,even though he wasn't very scary, I freaked out because everything was staring to get really werid but then I heard the 'Don't surrender' song and part of the missy miss song from Atomic Betty which finally came to my senses and I finally woke up. I had a great time at our BBQ, I met an old friend and incroduced her to TND and got her to sign the kp pention. I helped her to train to be a KND operative since she was still 12.

Then the next day, I told Atomic Betty and KP to disguise themselves as dolls and Serena was still in her but with her bracelet's cloaking devise, she wasn't seen by anyone else but us.

So we went to Ireland, on the way, we shared stories amog each other. When we eventually arrived, we saw pixie again, it seemed that X-5 and some of the bangoons somehow altered her to talk to us just like the admiral. Her different collar-tag chain with the atomic sign was only seen by us. Pixie alerted us to keep out for anything suspicious. The W.i.t.c.h. Girls-Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay lin- appeared in a shower of the energy, water, fire, earth and air symbols. Will now has electric powers and she can talk to electrical things, Hay lin can turn invisible at will, Irma can control when it rains and can use mind control to make people do what she wants, Cornelia can make flowers appear plus make herself grow taller and photineisis and Taranee can heat things up to roasting and Telepathy. They came in their normal. We collected Tea tree, lemon, lime, guarana, lotus flower, orange blossom, mango and bebassu from the garden with a little help from Cornelia's powers. Burdine and the Tweevils got roped into helping the villains with their revenge plot. As a disguise, Burdine bought a fashion cupcake factory with mother-of-pink icing on the cupcakes. The Bratz just so happened to spy on them and found out about their plan but they were caught in a hurricane of red rock angelz roses, purple lip symbols, diamond symbols, cat, frog, rabbit and an angel wings with a halo on top symbols.(for their nicknames).

Byrone Powell equipted them with sweet fashion gadgets before they got caught and whiskted away. Then they appeared to us in their fashion superhero stylish outfits-

Cloe: Blonde with blue eyes

Nickname: Angel

Powers:Overreacting heatwaves and screaming attacks,

Yasmin,the quiet one: Brown hair,tanned skin and brown eyes

Nickname:Pretty Princess

Powers:Cloaked by fashion treads, to shapeshift into any animals she could possibly want to be and spiral animal love strong attacks,

Sasha,black coca-like skin,black hair and brown eyes

Ninckname:Bunny Boo

Powers:Super smart,Dance move grove smash attacks and Tunestastic flash attack()Music being played with a huge flash or light),

Jade,black hair,brown eyes, pale white skin

Nickname:Kool Kat

Powers:Strength (or stickness), then Super sonic speed, fashion tips crash (Fashion tips being said with the crash of cymbals) and

Roxie(additional member from Bratz Rock Angelz),red hair,white skin,possibly brown eyes

Powers: singing reflex bounce and rocking out hedaches.

Their outfits were like their rock angel outfits but with streaks of pink(Jade),blue(Cloe),Light peach(Sasha) and orange(Yasmin) on each of their outfits.

They played the 'So Good' song and we all sang along and danced to it. We received a distress call from Admiral Pixie. She told us that Burdine and the tweevils had join the villains and that we had to round up a few more allies before we could encounter our next battle. Turns out that, that mission was a slight test. Never the less, the bratz helped us round up our other allies along with new ones like Martin Mystery and his friends, Phantom Ace(Tuxedo mask's ally),Sailor Luna, Diana and Artemis the other cats,(Jake long, his sister and girlfriend Rose were among the allies too) the other sailor scouts, DP,KP and Ron,The KND and TND operatives (the KND operatives that know about TND),Kira(Kiki),Stephen(now renamed Atomic Light, once his devotion and bravery in battle, by Admiral Degill), the new KND recruits, The W.i.t.c.h girls(actually fairy warriors by the way),Starfire and Raven, Ami and Yumi etc.(plus Sonic Underground along with-at long last- found and reunited mother)

We eventually got told by Admiral Degill this time, to train all our allies to work together and coordinate with each other. Odd and his other teammates from Code Lyoko in their virtual forms. Odd's teammates are Yumi(with short black and is Japanese),Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy but he's the computer monitor guy so he doesn't go to Lyoko at all.(But he's been there about 3 times already,I think). Odd's attacks are pretty much laser arrows. Willam, a boy with dark black hair and a dark attitude joined us but Sissi joined the villians with their scheme of a marching attack. X.A.N.A joined the villians as well London Milton join us with the bratz too(tempermeraily) and got to teach us some scorching cool fighting moves. Even though Xana is portrayed as a symbol because it's a computer program, but I think he would morf into a being, tall with red eyes that has the roundabout in the middle sourronded by two other circles, four tabs attached around the outer circle; one longer one on the top, the other there short and equally distanced from each other, instead of pupils with black hair. X.A.N.A. Made all the computers and phones of fans that were watching Code lyoko to turn blank. So I went with them to the factory along with everyone else including Kiki and Stephen for the final battle which was also a test to see if me and my two friends worked well as a team. Anyway, Jeremie,a boy with blonde hair,black eyes, wearing blue and glasses got the supercomputer ready as we took it in turns to go in the scanners. As we each went in, Jeremie said"Scanner Ulrich,Scanner Aelita,Scanner everyone else,Transfer Odd,Transfer Yumi,Transfer Ulrich,Transfer Aelita,Transfer everyone else, Virtualisation!" after selecting everyone in their lyoko outfits. Then we went in to Lyoko. Odd was purple with cat claws and tail(Odd can fire his laser arrows from his hands), Ulrich was a samiarain with a yellow ribbion around his hed,holding a sword(he's got super speed and can duplicate himself three times), Yumi has fans as a wepon and can control them as well as other things with her mind,wearing a japanese maden's outfit(i think),Aelita was wearing pink and had elvf ears,pink marks below her eyes and she uses pink energy to fight. I got a purple outfit with invisability,my outfit was similar to my guardian outfit but it had purple and pink stripes, I could use purple magic linked with types of food and I had an eletric purple whip as an extra wepon. Everyone else was pretty much the same as before, so were their outfits but with stripes. Aelita detected powerful pulsations in the forsert which was where we had all ended up at any way. So we helped Aelita to find the activated tower with red around it when X.A.N.A.'s monsters followed us from behind and Atomic Betty,KP along with Ron,DP and the sailor scouts faced them for us but a lot more came after they defeated the ones that had arrived first and after many hits got devirtualisted. So we tried to hurry by running and this time istead of the small things(Krakats), it was the the cube things(bloks) and fly things(Hornets). So Odd,Yumi,other Yumi(the purple haired one),Ami,W.i.t.c.h. And KND as well as TND(that was most of our allies by now) faced them as more of the monsters increased. Then we had finally arrived but something was in the way of the tower. X.A.N.A. He sensed we were there so he turned to face us. Odd and Yumi arrived because they only lost about 5 life points so they could still help us. X.A.N.A.'s red symbol eyes were staring at me,Kiki and Stephen. The others tried to convice me

of letting them help, I refused but I signed to them that I'd give them the signal to take Aelita to tower as the coputers and phones of Code Lyoko fans were trying to stranggle them including people at Kadic Academy.(X-5 and Sparky were with Jermie the intire time we were on Lyoko).

On the supercomputer it showed up Me Kiki and Stephen VS X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A. was getting vey angry that blazing red fire sourronded him. We all charged at him on the count of three and used our weapons on him to hurt and devirtualise him. While we were fighting, I gave them the 'go' signal(Ulrich was with them to by the way) for them to get Aelita into the tower. X.A.N.A. was very strong and manged to pin us down but we all tried to push him back which was a success.

Then I morfed my whip into a sword, Kiki brought out a green sword with her magic while Stephen already had a yellow knight's sword . So together, we stabbed him and made him devirtualise at the same time, Aelita placed her hand on the pad thing which came up with her name and then CODE LYOKO as the lights fell and Jermie said"Return to the past now!". We were given special awards for team work and were told by Admiral Degill that Pixie would be our Admiral from now on as well as the fact that we were declared newly founded Galtic guardian team which made me a new captian. We were also awared our own starcrusier 3000 which purple and we said goodbye at all our ailles even though Odd,Yumi,Ulrich Aelita and Jeremie would be helping from the sidelines as well as the KP,Atomic Betty,Sailor Moon,KND and TND. So we headed off in our new purple starcruiser to get our first ever mission as a team!

The end


End file.
